


Eso de «hasta que la muerte los separe» es una incitación al asesinato

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahí estaba Tae Shimura. Con un vestido de encaje rojo cuyo escote era un escándalo. Y aunque estaba furiosa, lucía más afligida que enojada. Gintoki solo atinó a rascarse, aletargado, la cabeza, como si todavía no entendiera las razones que tenía para estar en su habitación personal, gritando como una loca. Ella quiso llorar, pero solo se mordió los labios, conteniéndose a tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso de «hasta que la muerte los separe» es una incitación al asesinato

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¿Si imaginan sin Gintama fuera mío? Qué horror. Todo de Sorachi. Ah, y la frase que uso de título le pertenece a Fontanarrosa.
> 
>  **Beta** : Neko Uke Chan (¡Gracias, bb! Te prometo que Alberca no sabrá de nuestro idilio XD)
> 
>  **Prompt** : Agosto #2, Prompt #2. Evil Plot Raven [Fandom Insano] Va también para 10pairings, ¡YAY! Terminé con Gintoki D: Me costó muchísimo concluir este reto, pero al fin lo completé.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3860 palabras.
> 
>  **Notas** : Si bien es un Gin/Tae, tiene un leve BL (muy leve). Muchas gracias por leer ^^.

Ahí estaba Tae Shimura. Con un vestido de encaje rojo cuyo escote era un escándalo. Y aunque estaba furiosa, lucía más afligida que enojada. Se había puesto las manos en la cintura luego de abrir la fusuma de una manera tan impetuosa que la hoja por poco no pasó de lado.

—¡Eres un malnacido, egoísta y… roñoso samurái! —Tomó aire porque sentía que si no lo hacía iba a estallar. Gintoki solo atinó a rascarse, aletargado, la cabeza, como si todavía no entendiera las razones que tenía Tae para estar en su habitación personal, gritando como una loca. Sin embargo sí lo tenía muy en claro, era una situación que había supuesto de mil maneras distintas en su imaginación— ¡Y ahora te levantas de esa cama! ¡¿Me oíste, infeliz?! —Pisoteó el tatami con su tacón rojo.

—¡Ey! —se quejó al fin, girando en el lugar como un gato que busca acomodarse en la cama de su dueño.

—¡Y te bañas, y te afeitas, y te vistes de gala y vas a la jodida fiesta! —Relajó la postura al comprender demasiado bien la situación— Y más te vale que en el camino vayas pensando una buena excusa para darle a mi hermano.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? —murmuró tapándose la cara con un brazo— Tengo resaca.

—¡Me importa un bledo! —Volvió a estallar— ¡Gin-san! Santo cielo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿ _De nuevo_ soy el malo de la película? —La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Tú sabes muy bien lo mucho que le importas a Shin-chan! ¡Él quería que hoy estuvieras a su lado, en su día especial! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que le has fallado, una vez más?!

Solo que en esa ocasión para ella era imperdonable.

—Lamento no ser muy adepto a las bodas, pero…

—¿Estás conforme? —cuestionó con un tono de voz tan calmo que acaparó por completo la atención del hombre— Se la has devuelto, le has clavado un puñal… ¿te sientes satisfecho ahora?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No me gustan las bodas! ¡Solo es eso! —gritó, sentándose en el tatami para ponerse de pie.

Caminó hasta la puerta y pasó a un lado de ella, tambaleándose de sueño o por el alcohol que aún tenía en su sistema. Pudo oler el aroma a colonia que desprendía Tae y ella el olor a alcohol que expelía el samurái.

Tae quiso llorar, pero solo se mordió los labios, conteniéndose a tiempo. Apretó fuerte los puños, antes de seguirlo hasta el baño.

Gintoki se lavó la cara y cuando levantó la cabeza vio en el espejo a la mujer tras él, como si se tratara de un jodido fantasma. Lloraba, envuelta en esa ira que amenazaba con destrozar todo Kabuki. Suspiró, un samurái nunca toleraba las lágrimas de una dama, aunque a ella no podría tildarla de tal. Giró para reconocer la verdad.

—No podía… ¿Ok? No podía ir y fingir… sabes que no sirvo para eso.

Y sí, Tae lo sabía muy bien. Gin podía tener miles de defectos, pero una de sus mayores virtudes era la honestidad. Nunca había conocido a un hombre más transparente que él. Podía ser falso para obtener un beneficio personal, como adular al empleado de un restaurante —aunque le cayera mal—, para obtener dos bochas más de helado en su _parfait_ ; pero no podía ser falso con la gente que quería y le importaba. Menos que menos, con ellos dos. Menos que menos con Shinpachi.

Ir al casamiento y simular que no le afectaba hubiera sido un desatino; acabaría borracho y diciendo estupideces, asegurándole a Shinpachi que tendría una vida desdichada junto a esa mujer, que sus hijos serían feos o nacerían con miopía o alguna estupidez similar que arruinara esa boda de ensueño.

Por eso prefirió no ir.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Ya… él se casó con quien siempre quiso casarse —murmuró, abstraído. Parecía decírselo a sí mismo más que a la mujer que lo seguía por detrás, mirándolo como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Tae se dulcificó apenas un poco al oír a Gin hablando con tanta amargura. Lucía demacrado y más pordiosero de lo habitual. Se notaba que llevaba días sin bañarse y sin afeitarse. Ella caminó hasta la ducha occidental y abrió el grifo de agua caliente que enseguida reguló con la fría, mientras Gintoki la contemplaba con estupefacción. ¿Pensaba bañarse en su propia casa? Pero claro que no, ese baño era para él.

—Te metes, te afeitas y te vistes como una persona decente.

—No iré a…

—No estoy diciendo que te llevaré a los golpes, solo estoy diciendo que te des un baño —aclaró entre dientes, fastidiada—. Apestas, y te ves peor que un indigente.

Tae recordó a Kagura en ese momento, porque cuando quiso saber qué ocurría con Gintoki, fue lo que ella se limitó a decirle: "Se ve peor que Madao, jefa".

Gintoki chistó, quitándose la parte de arriba del piyama.

—¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

—Ya terminó —confesó dando la vuelta con brusquedad al ver que el hombre no tenía ningún tipo de pudor al bajarse los pantalones frente a ella—, por cierto, Kagura se quedará en mi casa. Dice que aquí huele a chiquero y que tu humor es horrendo.

Tae se fue del baño y para cuando Gintoki quiso reparar en el detalle, ya se había ido de su casa. Volvía a estar solo.

Permaneció dentro de la tina las horas o minutos suficientes como para que el agua se enfriara. En ese dilatado lapso pensó en las razones personales que tenía para comportarse más patán de lo que solía ser. Si se ponía a reflexionar de manera muy superficial, encontraba el pretexto escondido dentro de su temperamento egoísta.

¿Era envidia? Se lo había preguntado a sí mismo el día que Shinpachi le contó que se casaría; porque al principio, cuando supo de su relación con Tsuu Terakado sintió enojo, y después miedo. Aunque no lo confesara de la boca para afuera, Gintoki temía que la Yorozuya dejara de ser lo que era si la maldición _Sazae-san_ desaparecía. Y por lo visto así era. Incluso hasta Kagura tenía menos tiempo para atiborrarse de comida en la casa y, en cambio, prefería estar afuera con chicos de su edad.

No, no es que él fuera un amargado o que se hubiera quedado estancado en el tiempo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se aproximaba un arco como ese, que tranquilamente podría titularse "cuando Shinpachi y Kagura crecen y Gintoki se vuelve más miserable de lo que ya es", se hubiera preparado mentalmente para el impacto que supondría en su vida.

Reconocía, eso sí, que se había comportado muy mal. El padrino de la boda no debe ausentarse de esta, y dudaba que Shinpachi entendiera su pobre excusa: "Es que estaba muy borracho, Patsuan" ni incluso haciéndole esa cara de acabado emocional que tan bien le salía (y que tanto conmovía al chico) y empleara su tono de voz zalamero.

Shinpachi sabía ser rencoroso; pero en ese instante era lo que menos le preocupaba, a decir verdad. Su mente saltó de un tema al otro, hilando momentos del pasado, el shock que fue descubrir que los niños crecían, que Kagura necesitaba sostenes, compresas femeninas y todas esas porquerías que usan las mujeres (resaltaba en su mente la palabra MUJER, que no iba con Kagura y nunca iría), que Shinpachi le hacía preguntas de índole sexual, y no solo sobre ETS. Sentía que alguien le había arrebatado décadas, no años, de su vida.

—A todo esto —murmuró saliendo de la tina—, ¿para qué vino esa mujer?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba con vehemencia a lo último; si la fiesta ya había terminado, entonces no había ido para arrastrarlo a ella, ni mucho menos para comunicarle el mensaje de Kagura. Después de todo la yato se lo había dejado escrito con pobre ortografía en la puerta de la heladera. Sí, directamente en la puerta porque por lo visto su querida niña no había encontrado papel. Ahora tendría con tinta indeleble el recordatorio de que era un miserable y que su casa olía a chiquero de porcino.

Qué bonito.

De golpe lo entendió, pero pudo verlo con más claridad a los días siguientes, cuando Tae Shimura volvió a la Yorozuya, excusa mediante. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba vigilando… o, tal vez, cuidando.

—¡Deja de sargentearme, mujer! —Le gritó una mañana al ser despertado de muy malos modos— ¡Y deja de meterte en mi cuarto, desvergonzada!

Era impresionante la fuerza que tenía esa muchacha. Esa mañana acabó envuelto en el tatami como una salchicha y así fue arrojado a la tina llena de agua. Para cuando salió, algo que parecía ser un trozo de carbón junto a una taza de té con un contenido sospechosamente blanco, humeaba sobre la mesilla. Tomó el brebaje e ignoró lo que simulaba ser comida.

—¿Alguna vez hablaste con él de tus sentimientos? —La pregunta de Tae fue muy directa, pero cuidó de murmurarla para no atormentarlo demasiado.

—¿Y Kagura, dónde se metió? ¿Otra vez anda detrás de ese enano sádico?

—¡No me cambies de tema! —El arte culinario voló junto con la mesa rozando la sien del samurái— ¡Y responde lo que te pregunté!

—¡¿De qué sentimientos hablas, mujer loca?! —Se incorporó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón con la taza vacía. Su contenido se había volcado en el piso, por fortuna. Si hubiera sido en sus bolas la historia sería diferente—No ha aparecido en todos estos días… debe estar muy ocupado en su rol de esposo, o muy furioso… pero lo conozco, ya se le va a pasar.

Ella lo miró, ¿estaba consolándose pobremente a sí mismo?

—Está dolido, más que enojado.

—Ok, estoy jodido entonces. —Una risilla lastimosa se le escapó.

Había mucho sobre lo que Tae Shimura quería indagar, pero no se animaba a abrir esa caja de Pandora. Tampoco estaba muy segura al respecto, porque si bien la relación de su hermano con ese samurái siempre había sido muy cálida y fraternal, de ahí a sospechar que…

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —Le gritó, al caer víctima de sus propias suposiciones. Gintoki la miró con sus ojos de pez muerto, parpadeando— ¡Cuando te conoció era un niño, degenerado! ¡¿Cuándo te atreviste a cruzar esa delgada línea?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Me parece que alguien ha estado viendo muchos _dorama_. —Gintoki paró con la mano otro objeto contundente que iba hacia su cara. Es que acaso esa mujer ¿no sabía hablar como una persona civilizada sin arrojar cosas? Hasta Jugem era más civilizado que ella.

—¡Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo! —Terció con una cínica sonrisa.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Todavía tengo resaca. O tú me das resaca, no lo sé.

—¡Shin-chan es la clase de muchachito que gustoso aceptaría ser tu _wakashu_!

—¡¿Qué?! —De repente todo empezaba a tener sentido— ¡¿Tú también estás como Kagura, ves homosexualidad en todos lados?! ¡¿Vas al mismo ciber que ella y revisas las mismas páginas de fanfiction que ella?! ¡Es horrible que pienses así de tu hermano! ¡Y estás muy equivocada, porque como verás, él se casó!

Ambos guardaron silencio para tomar aire, pero se respiraba en el ambiente la tensión. Apenas uno de los dos abriera la boca, acabarían gritándose de nuevo. Gintoki miró el suelo de la Yorozuya y luego terminó posando los ojos en el enorme cartel, para volver a prestar atención a la expresión cohibida y amargada que le regalaba la mujer.

—Ok, tú eres su hermana… lo conoces bien. Me conoces bien. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, dudando seriamente en sincerarse—. ¿Él te contó?

Tae asintió, avergonzada.

—Yo… intenté hacerle cambiar de parecer. Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con intensidad—. Pero me ganó con eso del _camino_.

—Claro, casi más caigo yo también —suspiró—, pero no debes olvidar que no soy un samurái clásico.

—Lo sé, tenía esperanzas de que… —carraspeó, incómoda antes de hacer la pregunta letal—. ¿Aceptaste?

—No.

Los segundos que le tomó a Gintoki decir esa sencilla palabra, a Tae le parecieron infernales y eternos. Suspiró un poco aliviada, solo un poco. En el fondo ella sabía, no necesitó en su momento hacer preguntas incómodas. De hecho, su hermano había sabido ser tan transparente.

—Pensé que había sido solo… una idea pasajera. —Tae se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio. Gin había puesto una foto de ellos cuatro hacía poco tiempo—. Pero le afectó mucho tu rechazo.

Gintoki asintió. A él también le había sorprendido. Primero la petición, luego la reacción por el rechazo, pero se consolaba diciéndose que Shinpachi era fuerte, que la relación que ellos tenían, tan fraternal, podía cicatrizar cualquier herida. Aunque costó, lo consiguió. Era indudable que después de ello Shinpachi maduró. En algún momento Tsuu Terakado se había cruzado en el medio y… el resto se desencadenó con prisa y sin pausa.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¿Qué? —Gin levantó la vista, le sorprendió verla llorando. ¿Lo hacía por su hermano? ¿Porque le dolía enterarse de la verdad?— Patsuan es fuerte… yo… no pensé que… es decir…

—Que te iba a afectar tanto a ti.

—Lo mejor para él es esto. Se ha casado con la mujer de sus sueños, nada menos que la _idol_ que persiguió _pervertidamente_ durante años. Algún día tendrá hijos cuatro ojos como él y…

—¿Te lo estás diciendo a ti? —Levantó una ceja con cierta socarronería, para después continuar con pena—. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta, incluso contigo mismo?

Tae lo miró y Gin comprendió en ese momento que ella se lamentaba por él, porque podía ver su propio dolor, uno que buscaba ocultar sin éxito.

—No te confundas —negó con un dedo, echándose en el sillón—, no guardo sentimientos amorosos de ese estilo por Patsuan, lo quiero mucho, y solo soy un jodido egoísta envidioso que ve pasar su vida sin pena ni gloria.

—Mentiroso —murmuró, aferrándose de los brazos como si tuviera frío—. Pero gracias… por darle la posibilidad a Shin-chan de… ser feliz. Espero que lo sea.

—Yo también —asintió—. Lo siento... Lamento no ser quien debería ser para poder llenar las expectativas de todo el mundo, solo soy un pobre Yorozuya. No tengo dinero, ni estatus, siquiera tengo un techo. En pocas palabras, no tengo nada para ofrecerle a nadie.

Tae asintió. Comprendía demasiado bien a Gintoki, y no dudaba de que Shinpachi, algún día, lograra verlo con claridad. Que si lo había rechazado, había sido por él, para darle un futuro más prometedor.

Y Gin-san era la clase de persona que no se permitiría sentir arrepentimiento por ello, al sacrificarse en pos de los suyos.

—Yo creo que sí —contradijo Tae después de tantos minutos silenciosos que Gintoki tuvo tiempo hasta para pensar en las musarañas del techo y ponerse de pie para asegurarse que Sadaharu tuviera agua—. Yo creo que tienes mucho para ofrecer.

—Oh —masculló con displicencia, Tae Shimura iba a decir algo bondadoso, que lo partiera un rayo.

—¿Sabes? Para una mujer —carraspeó, avergonzada por pensar en ella misma—, no siempre es importante la seguridad económica, hay otro tipo de seguridad que no se consigue por mucha fortuna que se tenga. Y creo que lo que tú tienes para ofrecer, es incluso más importante que eso, o que el estatus o un techo.

—Ojalá todas las mujeres pensaran como tú, pero la clase de hombres como yo están condenados a la soltería. En esta sociedad si no tienes de qué alardear, estás fuera. Fuera del sistema, fuera del planeta, fuera de la vida de las personas.

—Cuando te conocí… —Pensó bien en las palabras a usar— En realidad cuando te conocí bien dejé de pensarlo; pero cuando te traté por primera vez, y antes de saber que eras un pobre miserable…

—Qué gentil de tu parte.

—Pensé que… si algún día me casaría, sería con alguien como tú. —Lo miró parpadeando, como si volviera en sí de un trance. Aquella confesión la había apabullado incluso a ella—. Y olvida todo lo que te dije. ¿Está claro?

Gintoki asintió, incapaz de poder abrir la boca o hacer otro gesto, y es que no todos los días Tae Shimura mostraba ese lado tan amable. ¿Buscaba consolarlo? ¿Eran palabras vacías? No lo sabía, pero sería de necios negar que la crisis de los treinta le había llegado antes de tiempo, y que sentarse a pensar en un futuro hipotético nada prometedor era pan de todos los días.

Miró a la mujer, dándose cuenta de que a ella también la atormentaban los mismos fantasmas, después de todo Tae era una mujer bastante tradicional. En la sociedad en la que vivían, si una muchacha no se casaba antes de los treinta se convertía en un paria. Dentro de unos años podrían sentarse los tres —él, Hasegawa y Tae— en un bar a charlar sobre sus penas y sus deudas.

—¿Sabes lo que es una pareja seguro? —La sonrisa que Gintoki tenía era una divertida. Se incorporó después de llenar la pileta de agua y la miró con picardía.

—No.

—Lo vi en un _dorama_.

—¡Ah, tú sí miras _dorama_!  
—Kagura pone la televisión y yo no tengo más opciones —se quejó—, en fin… una pareja seguro es eso. Se trata de un pacto: Si pasamos la barrera de los treinta años y seguimos solteros, deberemos casarnos.

—Viniendo de ti eso suena más a una maldición que a un pacto.

—¡Tomando en cuenta que es contigo, yo diría que es algo así como un pacto con el demonio! —Se la devolvió con el mismo veneno.

Ella levantó la mano y aunque creyó que iría a pegarle, en cambio tomó la suya y le buscó el meñique.

—Hecho, malnacido.

— _Jo_ , y nomás deberé casarme contigo. —Apretó bien el meñique de ella con el suyo—. Dudo mucho que alguien, además del gorila, le arrastre el ala a una mujer que no sabe la diferencia entre cocido y quemado y que, además, tiene más fuerza que un yato.

—Y yo dudo mucho que alguna mujer, además de una loca con EVIDENTES problemas de miopía, quiera casarse con un pobre tipo que no sabe la diferencia entre un excusado y la tina cuando está borracho y que, además, es completamente impresentable en sociedad.

—Mierda, ¿tú fuiste la que limpió? Pensé que había sido Kagura. —Habían terminado enfrentados, cara a cara, nariz con nariz, y si sus vidas fuera una mala película o Gintama un shôjo, ese sería el momento del beso.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra besarme! —Gritó ella estampándole la mano en la mejilla para alejarlo.

—¡¿Y quién querría besarte sin antes firmar un seguro de vida?! ¡Prefiero intentarlo con Kyûbei!

Tae se fue de la Yorozuya muy enojada, gritándole un "homosexual reprimido" que Kagura escuchó por estar frente a la puerta. La muchacha lo miró con desaprobación, se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué me miras así?! ¡Esto no es un _dorama_ ni un manga _yaoi_!

Después de ese altercado, Tae y Gintoki no volvieron a tocar el tema. Costó conseguir el perdón de Shinpachi, pero este quería mucho a Gin-san como para guardarle resentimiento por mucho tiempo. Aunque la Yorozuya no volvió a ser la misma, porque el chico ya era un hombre (felizmente casado) y no pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, se las ingeniaron para adaptarse al cambio.

No obstante, la siguiente vez que tocaron el tema con Tae no fue después de cruzar la temida barrera de los treinta, sino apenas tres meses después del pacto de palabra, cuando Shinpachi invitó a Gin, a Kagura y a su hermana a una cena para contarles que en menos de nueve meses sería padre.

Era de noche. Detalles intrascendentales como si había estrellas o estaba nublado, no podía recordar, pero sí guardaba con nitidez en la retina el kimono que Tae tenía puesto en esa ocasión. Estaban en la casa de ella, bebiendo un café. Shinpachi se había ido con su esposa, como correspondía, hacía horas y Kagura, en la sala, dormía a pata suelta sobre el lomo de Sadaharu.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, hasta se sintió un poco ofendida, porque reparaba en las razones que podía tener Gintoki para proponérselo en ese momento.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

—Estás borracho, Gin-san.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo o no? Un "estás borracho, Gin-san" no está en ningún libreto. No es una respuesta.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Negó con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado— ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Tan terrible es el futuro que te figuras a mi lado? —Se incorporó, para acabar sentado en el genkan—, ya sabes que no tengo dinero, ni siquiera un techo… no puedo prometerte nada de eso, porque cuando se es viejo como yo, es difícil cambiar los hábitos, pero…

—¿Tan importante es mi hermano en tu vida para que tomes decisiones tan trascendentales en base a lo que él haga?

—Oh, no me digas —torció una sonrisa perversa—, ¿estás celosa?

—Eres patético.

Quiso ponerse de pie y alejarse de él antes de abrirle la cabeza con la taza que tenía en la mano, las ganas las tenía. Pero Gintoki la tomó de la muñeca y jaló de ella. Todo ocurrió de manera muy vertiginosa para Tae Shimura: la taza estrellándose contra el piso, Kagura despertando de súbito y los labios de Gintoki sobre los suyos.

Cuando el contacto terminó, ella se descubrió a sí misma carente de violencia para emplear contra ese hombre. Aunque se lo mereciera por insensato e inmaduro.

—Siempre existe el divorcio, y además…

—Sí, acepto —respondió ella con seriedad, solo para callarlo, porque iba a terminar por arruinarlo si lo dejaba seguir diciendo algunas de sus clásicas estupideces. Gintoki era especialista en arruinar momentos como ese.

—Entonces… podríamos ir adelantando la noche de bodas.

La mesa ratona voló hasta estrellarse en su cara y Kagura cerró los ojos, simulando que dormía, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios la delatara. Solo esperaba estar ahí cuando la noticia llegara a oídos del Shinsengumi. En especial por lo que le había dicho Okita la mañana anterior: "El día que tu jefe encuentre a alguien que quiera casarse con él, china, será el día en el que tú y yo lleguemos a un entendimiento corporal que no implique matarnos a golpes".

Oh, sí… Gin-chan había ganado, siempre lo hacía. Ella lo sabía, había apostado todas las fichas por él, más que nada porque ese enano sádico le caía mal y ganarle hasta en lo más estúpido era sumamente satisfactorio, tanto como un orgasmo (aunque no le quedara muy bien en claro a ella cómo eran en compañía, pero Gintoki siempre lo decía).

De golpe, Kagura pareció entender lo que eso implicaba, porque se sentó repentinamente y exhaló un grito de horror que distrajo a Tae de su intento de enviudar antes de tiempo.

Si Shinpachi estaba casado y Gin-chan lo haría muy pronto, ¿ella estaba destinada al mismo martirio? Nadie le había advertido de eso cuando se unió a la Yorozuya.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
